1. Field of the Invention
This invention teaches a method of and apparatus for increasing the overall efficiency of an internal combustion engine by way of reducing the polluting effects of the engine exhaust in the form of burning its non-consumed hydrocarbon content aided by the introduction of charges of auxiliary fresh air into the exhaust flame at the exhaust manifold outlet, while simultaneously propelling an electric current generator for energizing an hydrogen-oxygen gas generator with which to enrich the engine air-fuel intake mixture as well as the engine exhaust gas content.
While minimizing the carbon monoxide content at the exhaust manifold and maximizing the carbon dioxide content, I simultaneously extract the heat and kinetic energies normally emanating from the increased secondary combustion activity due to the induced fresh air. By so maximizing the use of the exhaust energies, my intake mixture is supercharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the exception of equipment using the engine exhaust to propel air-fuel intake mixtures of exhaust-driven turbine type superchargers and heat extracted for use similar to that used in the Prague and other type carburetors and devices, no method or apparatus is known to exist for intensifying the secondary combustion of an engine exhaust in combination with a means for generating hydrogen-oxygen within the vehicle system with which to improve the intake and/or exhaust mixtures.
No method is known for generating hydrogen or oxygen gases by any conventional method or means within any commercial conveyance vehicle of any kind or type to fit the application here presented.